


Voltron: Legendary Defenders of Rock

by CurlyStar09



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, F/M, Gay Rockers, Gen, M/M, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-10-19 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyStar09/pseuds/CurlyStar09
Summary: Allura's father was an up and coming rock star before he died. Years later, she encounters 5 new friends that will help her restart her father's legacy.





	1. The End and Beginning Of Voltron

Allura had been waiting by the living room window that night. It was close to one a.m. on a school night, she doesn’t remember what day of the week it was. She remembers that the pavement was wet. She entertained herself by seeing the water in nearby puddles shimmering under the moonlight. She remembers her eyes scanning the street for her dad’s car.

Alfor, her dad, was arriving home today after two months away. He had been away on tour with his band, Voltron. He would be back for a week, before taking off once more to close up the tour. Allura couldn’t wait to see him, it had been hard for her. Her dad being away with his band all the time had always been hard, but after her mother’s death, it had become nearly impossible to tear away from him.

She had decided to stay up and wait for him, simple because she couldn’t wait till morning to see him. He would be mad about her being up so late, of course, but Allura knew she could use her puppy eyes and daddy’s little girl status to get out of any punishment.

She had waited till her babysitter and honorary uncle, Coran, had fallen asleep. That way she wouldn’t get him in trouble for her still being awake. Coran didn’t have very good puppy eyes. She had been at the window since around eleven p.m. and still no sing of her dad.

The minutes ticked by, and she started to feel her eyes growing heavy. She slapped herself with both hands, trying to wake herself up. She busy herself, trying to picture all the souvenirs her dad might bring her. He always brought her something from everywhere he and his band went, a t-shirt, a magnet, something that had reminded him of her. One time he had brought her a giant stuff alien plush, his band mates had complained about how much space it had taken up on the tour bus. They still complained about it playfully when she was around. She could hear his warm and comforting voice already, telling her about all of their shows and stops.

Allura was still up at 2:18 a.m. when the police car drove down the street, and stopped right in front of her house. She was the one that opened the door when they rang the doorbell. The officers were shocked to see a barefoot 11 year old answering the door in her nightgown. Coran came to the door shortly after, woken up by the sound of the doorbell.

One of the officers took off his hat, and spoke to Coran, “Is this the residence of Alfor Altea?”

“Yes, sir. He isn’t here at the moment. Is he in some type of trouble?” Coran asked. Allura was standing between the officers and Coran, but no one was paying her any attention.

“I’m sorry to be the one to tell you this. There was an accident,” he hesitated, “Mr. Altea’s seems to have lost control of his car-”

“Is he okay?” Allura interrupted. “Is he at the hospital? Where is my daddy? Is he okay?” She felt her voice breaking, she looked up at Coran. “Coran, I need to go see dad. We need to go to the hospital.”

The officer looked at Allura, “I’m sorry, by the time the ambulance got there, it was too late.” Allura’s heart stopped. She felt herself fall to her knees, but did nothing to stop it. “We need someone to identify the body before we can proceed.” Allura blocked out the rest of the officer’s words, she felt Coran coming up to her and trying to pull her towards him. Her tears were already running down her face, but she felt nothing. She was empty. Her dad was gone.

As she sat on the floor by the door, with Coran holding her as the officer kept talking, only one thing crossed her mind, “ _This is a nightmare, I feel asleep waiting for daddy, and this is just a nightmare.”_ Once the thought was there, she kept trying to wake herself up. She kept trying on the drive to the hospital, and while Coran went into the morgue to identify her dad’s body.

 _“Any minute now_ ,” she told herself as she sat at the front row at the funeral home, surrounded by her father’s family and friends. The casket a few steps away. “ _Any minute now_ ,” she kept repeating to herself, _“Daddy will wake me up and scowl me for falling asleep by the living room window. He will give me a kiss and tell me about his tour.”_

It wasn’t till they were lowering his casket down into the earth that everything became real for Allura.

~~***~~                                                                   

Days went by, Allura wasn’t sure how many. Just that the casseroles the neighbors had brought over were almost all gone. She had taken to sleeping in her dad’s bedroom, being careful not to move a thing, except for her alien plush that she slept with. She woke up every morning, a shimmer of hope that maybe this time the nightmare would be over.

Her dad’s band mates came over every day. There was talk about breaking up the band, “Now that Alfor is gone, it doesn’t feel right.” They all said, sitting around the dining room table. All but one that is. Zarkon, one of the guitar player and singers of the band had another idea.

“I am not going to give up, I worked too hard on this just to quit,” he exclaimed.

“Zarkon, calm down,” Coran said, “all they are saying is that it doesn’t feel right continuing something that Alfor started.”

The rest of the band members nodded.

“Alfor doesn’t matter,” Zarkon spat at them. “He had no real weigh in the band, we can keep going, become bigger than we could have ever been able to accomplish as the leader.”

“You think we are going to let you lead?” the drummer, Cyrus, a rather calm man spoke up, making Allura jump. “To Alfor we were a family! You were his brother, we all were brothers to him! You don’t get to lead this band with that attitude, as a matter of fact, there is no more band. We are never playing without Alfor.”

Zarkon’s face was over shadow by something that made Allura’s skin crawl. Yet he didn’t say a word. He simply got up and left.

A week later, Allura saw it on the news. A new band was making headlines, Zarkon and the Galra. She remembers feeling nothing when she heard their song play, she turned it off and when to her dad’s room to try and think.

~~**10 years later**~~

Lance was on his way home when he found it. Well, not exactly. He was heading in the general direction of his home, but he didn’t want to head there just yet. It was nice to have some peace and quiet every now and then, especially with such a large family. Lance was always trying to find a longer way home. This time he had headed to the left instead of the right on the first turn he had to make to head home from school.

This got him into an area he hadn’t been through in a while. Nothing but row after row of industrial buildings. Most of them abandon, a lot of them used for storage. Lance was walking around with his headphones on, as usual. Since the street was empty, Lance was singing along as he went. Doing some air guitar as he walked, but also trying to do the drums and the bass at the same time. There was no one around, but he didn’t care if he was seen, he had a good beat going anyways.

As he walked, or danced, along, a trash can fell over next to him, making him jump. “What the hell was that?” He exclaimed, moving his headphones down so they would hang around his neck. The trash can moved again. Lance got closer to investigate, as he peer down into the trash can, a ginger cat jumped out. “You little,” Lance contained himself before he started throwing insults at the cat.

The cat sat a few feet away from Lance, which is when he saw the blue collar around the cat’s neck. “Are you lost?” Lance asked. The cat licked his paw and openly ignored him. “I am trying to be helpful,” he grumble to himself, the cat tilled his head up at him. Which is when he saw the tag on. “I guess the least I can do is make sure you get home safe.” Lance took a step towards the cat, while being watched closely by the cat.

When Lance reached out to the cat, the cat ran off, “Hey! Wait!” Lance called after him as he took off after the cat. He ran behind the cat for a block before he saw it go into an old building that looked deserted. The cat got in through a cargo door that was open a few feet. Lance thought about leaving the cat there, he had to go home after all, but his conscience kept telling him that something could happen to the cat.

He sighted to himself and decided to roll under the freight door, he glanced around first, he had to make sure he wasn’t being watched by anyone. “Last thing I need is someone calling the cops on me for chasing a cat again,” he grunted to himself. He rolled under and he found himself in a large dark room. He took his phone out of his pocket and turn its flashlight on.

He was taken at back by what he saw. The cargo bay was refurnished into what seemed to be a practice studio. There where instruments still set up, ready to be picked up and played. Couches, chairs, and was that a mini fridge? Lance could see a section off area that looked like a recording studio, but he still couldn’t believe he found all this inside an abandon building.

He walked towards the instruments, all set up as if ready to be played. Two guitars, a read and a green one standing on either sides of a black microphone with very detail decorations that Lance couldn’t make out. Then the yellow drum set behind the microphone. The last thing that Lance saw was a blue base, it was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Behind him, he heard something hit the floor, and he jump at the banging noise. He turn to see that the cat he had been chasing had knocked some drum sticks to the hard concrete floor.

“You little…” Lance called after it as it left the cargo bay. “At least you showed me something interesting.” He said to the long gone cat, as he took one last look around before exiting. He could not wait to show Hunk and Pidge what he had found. He took one last glance at the base and left.


	2. Let's get Arrested

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they are all idiots and decide not to follow the law. (Please do not follow their example.) Also, this is a short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer.

“I'm telling you guys. This place is amazing," Lance told Hunk and Pidge as he led them through the many industrial buildings.

"I find it hard to believe that there is a place with so much stuff just sitting around at an old cargo bay," Pidge explained, walking behind Lance.

"Guys I don't think we should even be here," Hunk added as he looked at the deserted streets all around them. "What if something happens to us? We could get kidnapped or killed. What if someone calls the cops on us? Or worst. We could be late for dinner!"

"Relax, Hunk. You will thank me when you see this."

"How did you find this again?"

Lance hesitated, "I was chasing a cat..."

"Really Lance? Again?"

"He was lost!" When they reached the cargo area Lance had ran into the day before, Lance took out his phone and set up his flashlight before sliding underneath. "You guys coming or not?" he called after his friends. Pidge appeared a few seconds later with his own phone as a flashlight. Even though the sun was still out, it was dark inside the space.

 "Wow," Pidge exclaimed.

"Have either of you gotten murdered yet?" Hunk asked them.

"Don't be such a scary cat," Lance calls as he sees Pidge head to inspect the area.

"Fine, but if we get murdered I will spend the whole afterlife saying I told you so," Hunk warned. Not much after, Hunk appeared under the light of Lance's flashlight. "Where is Pidge?" Lance was about to answer when he heard something crack behind him. He heard Hunk shriek, followed by the lights of the place coming on.

“I found the light switch!” Pidge called from the other side of the cargo bay. The cargo bay was completely illuminated for the first time. It was much larger than it had seemed the day before to Lance. He now saw the instruments set up in the middle of the cargo bay, to the right a complete sound recording studio. To the left was a full living room set up with a mini fridge, stereo, and stack of CDs. The walls were decorated with classic rock band posters on every available wall space that would not be considered a fire hazard.

“This place is awesome,” Lance heard Hunk say besides him.

“I told you,” Lance told him, making his way to the instruments.

“Who do you think this all belongs to?” Pidge said, jumping onto one of the couches. “By the way, this is the comfiest couch I have ever been on.”

“No idea, the place looks as if it’s been deserted,” Lance commented, looking at the instruments lined up, ready to be played.

“It looks too clean for it to have been deserted for long,” Pidge added. “Hunk leave the fridge alone!” Hunk stopped right in front of the fridge.

“Fine,” Hunk started heading towards the sound recording equipment. “All this stuff is some years old, but are very good quality. Very well taken care of too.”

“Lance, are you sure we are not going to get arrested for trespassing here?” Pidge inquired, looking at Lance up and down as if waiting for something about his manner to give him the answer.

“Relax, no one knows about this place but us,” Lance waved off his friend's concern and walked up to the base that had been tempting him since the day before.

~~**Meanwhile**~~

Keith had finally made some progress. Well, almost, he had accomplished something at least. He had convinced Shiro to get out of the house he had refused to step out of since he had gotten back from his deployment. Shiro had been a shallow shell of what Keith remember him being before, it was as if nothing reached him. It wasn’t that he was being distant or anything, just that nothing seem to get his attention for long.  Keith had been trying to bribe Shiro into going out and taking a walk with him for months now, he had finally succeeded.

Do not pay attention to the fact that the reason Shiro was walking behind Keith was to make sure he didn’t get arrested for what he was about to do. Which Shiro kept reminding Keith was illegal. Keith had been talking about this place they were heading to for months now, ever since it was added to his delivery route at work. It was one of the very few things that made Shiro’s eyes light up. Of course, this made Keith want to show it to him in person.

Keith was working for a vending machine distribution company, he showed up and filled up vending machines with drinks. This place was different. Instead of stocking up a vending machine. He stocks up a closet every two weeks, 2 packs of waters and some packs of sodas and energy drinks. He had never seen anyone there, other than the guy who let him in each time, who had introduced himself as the janitor. What he had seen were the band posters that decorated the place, the recording studio and couches. Most of all, he saw the setup instruments in the middle of the room, the ones that seemed to call him, asking to be picked up and played.

When Shiro had first heard about this place he was still in the hospital, he was not allowed to go home yet. Keith told him about this place, about the guitar, the bass and drums waiting for someone to play them. That was the moment Shiro, reaching for where his right arm used to be, realized he was never going to be able to play the guitar ever again. Even after that, Shiro liked hearing about this place that seemed empty but so well cared of. He was curious, had been since the first time he heard about it. Yet, not curious enough to break into the place.

“Keith, illegal. You know what that means don’t you?” Shiro tried once more. He had been trying to make Keith turn around since the moment they got to the front door of Shiro’s apartment.

“Isn’t it a nice day today?” Keith replied with a sly smile.

“Keith,” Shiro responded, a warning in his voice.

“Okay, I know this is illegal, but it was enough to get you out of the house, might as well check it out,” Keith said, knowing that they were too close to the place for Shiro to back out.

“What are we even going to do there?” Shiro questioned.

“We are just going to chill. Nothing too bad,” Keith tried being casual with his answer, but something about his grin made Shiro rethink their friendship. “Here it is!” Keith pointed towards a cargo bay that was opened a couple of feet. “I was able to leave it open for us to get in.”

“How do you still have your job?”

Keith ignored the comment, ready to roll under the bay door when he heard an ire sound coming from inside, heavy sound, like that of rocks falling on glass. Keith felt the blood rush out of his body, “Shit.” He ducked under the bay door. When he was on the other side he saw that the lights were on.

The first thing he saw was a small guy laying on one of the couches, with shoes on, looking through the stacks of CDs. Another looking at the recording equipment, messing with the dials. Lastly, his eyes fell on the figure standing towards the center of the room, a guy he recognized, who had the blue base in hand, connected to the speaker next to it. The guy saw him in the same second, his smile turning into a frown. “Lance,” Keith said, at the same time he heard the guy standing in front of him saying “Keith” with as much hatred as he had done.


	3. The Princess of the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura is ready to face the place her father loved.

 

Allura had not been back to her hometown in years, not because she didn’t want to, but because she had been working hard to get her degree in music production. She had never been able to part from the love of music her father had shown her. Being back in her hometown, she felt as if she was able to breathe easily once more, it really did feel like home. She had slept in her childhood bedroom the night before and woke up early to get everything in her list done.

Allura had a plan, which was something she had been debating with herself since she got the idea a few years ago. Her dad’s band instruments were still at their old practice space, an old cargo bay they had bought in order to be able to practice without complaints. It was set up with its own sounds studio. She had been debating on what to do with the instruments and the equipment, maybe she should sell it, or give it away to charity.

She had decided to keep the place, even having a cleaning service keep everything in good conditions. She knew Coran ordered some drinks to be delivered there so that he wouldn’t have to be home to recipe them. It was a place that was always in the back of her mind, but that she avoided as much as possible. It was still hard to believe that she was never going to see her bad joking with his band mates in the intimate space that used to be so full of him.

Allura had woken up early the day after arriving back home in order to go to the practice space her father used to call the Castle. That was her intention, but she found ways to avoid it. She spent the morning going around her house, finding old memories to distract her from what she should really be doing. It wasn’t till she was 3 hours into a pile of photo albums that she got the push she needed. Allura’s phone resonated throughout the house, it took her a few seconds to remember where she had placed it. Her screen showed a familiar mustache face.

“Hey Coran,” she answered cheerfully while turning to find a place to sit.

“Allura! Princess!” Coran responded cheerfully, and Allura smiled at the old nickname. “I was just wondering if you had gone to the Castle yet, I need to go and pick some waters I ordered from there.”  
“Coran are you really still sending your groceries to the Castle?” Allura tried to sound firm but even she could hear the smile in her voice.

“It’s simply cheaper when they are delivered by a bigger company and those companies do not deliver to homes.”

“Coran,” Allura replied, giggling a bit. “Fine, I will meet you at the Castle.”

“Alright, I will see you in a few ticks!” Coran told her before hanging up.

 

~~~****~~~

 

She parked her car a few feet from the entrance, looking around to see if Coran had arrived, having there for support would be a great help, but Coran was nowhere in sight. She sat in her car for a few more minutes, breathing, preparing herself. The Castle used to be a second home, now it was the most dreaded place for her, the last time she had been in there she had had a panic attack. Then again, she told herself, it had been weeks after her father’s death. It’s been years now. Slowly, she convinces herself to walk towards the white door that leads into a warehouse. She took a breath as she stood in front of the door, the key she never used felt heavy in her hand.

With a depth breath, she opened the door, there were a lot of things Allura was prepared to see when she opened the door. A lot she had prepared herself to feel. But she would have never thought that at the other side of the door she would find five guys arguing over who had “dibs” on her father’s belongings.


End file.
